Ultraman Beast (Series) (Emgaltan)
Ultraman Beast is an ultra series created by Emgaltan about the hero of the same name. Premise Long ago, there existed a group of powerful beings descended from one known "Ancient" who protected humanity against various evils that came to destroy it. However, at some point, the group broke up with each individual member going into hiding. Now years later in the present day, an age of chaos is about to occur and it's up to the descent of one of the beings known as Yoshiya Shiba to develop the powers and experience necessary to defend Earth from the malicious forces that seek to create suffering. Episodes and Specials Episodes Main Series # Episode 1: Unforeseen Herohood #*'Plot:' Everyman Yoshiya Shiba lives a pretty content life in his apartment before it was then destroyed by a monster pursuing him. Taking up residence at his friend Tani's place, the world's got an interesting fate planned for him. #*'Appears:' Demonicon # Episode 2: Welcome To SOTH! #*'Plot:' Yoshiya is interrogated by a strange organization known as SOTH where he finds out a long forgotten secret about himself. #*'Appears:' Crest Bemustron, Demonicon # Episode 3: A Greater Challenge #*'Plot:' The space beast Galberos appears in the middle of Tokyo and beats Beast to near death. He's saved from death by Ohashi #*'Appears:' Galberos, zombies, Emulator, Crest Bemustron, Cyborg Agidom, Armored Twimilja # Episode 4: A Series of Tragedies #*'Plot:' Yoshiya and his friends decide to have a day on the town, meanwhile SOTH deals with a sudden wave of crime across Tokyo. #*'Appears:' Luna Crescent # Episode 5: Kidnapped #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Bemstar, Crest Bemustron, Beacon Broadcaster, Emperor Black End, Armored Twimilja # Episode 6: Operation: Save Ultraman #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Emperor Black End, Crest Bemustron, Cyborg Agidom, Panora # Episode 7: A Giant Sized Misunderstanding #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Emulator, Alien Karly Kerzul, Minigoras, Seamons, Seagorath, Alice Vo-Da Nor-Gey, Hupnath Alexan, King Crab # Episode 8: Love Me, Eimi #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Hoe, Gronken, Crest Bemustron # Episode 9: The Terrified Monster #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Muruchi, Alien Mates Frono, TBA # Episode 10: Rage #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Trillard # Episode 11: Battle Between Two Machines #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Alien Pedan, King Joe, Deathfacer Destructor # Episode 12: Uneasy Alliance #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Deathfacer Destructor, Alien Pedan, King Joe V2 # Episode 13: SOTH Gone Rogue #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Red King, Beacon Broadcaster, Despotic Blood-Fiend, Insectus, Mindrum, Sabotendar, Cotton-Poppe, Kilazee # Episode 14: Death from Above #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Mindrum, Mad Detton, Mad Takkong, Seagorath, Tawhirlma # Episode 15: To Earth, to Sky #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Tawhirlma, Nagameka # Episode 16: The Assassin Strikes #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Alien Guts Silt, Stellade, Demonicon Inferna, Beacon Broadcaster # Episode 17: Meet your Idol #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Vakshim, Gleerork, Imitation Ultraman Beast, Vampiric Bundalas # Episode 18: Revengeance of Alien Pedan #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Alien Pedan, King Joe Menace, Pandora, Kingsuarus # Episode 19: The Threads Between Us #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Seamons, Seagorath, Gymaira # Episode 20: Foul Play #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Nagameka, Dangar, Mognezun, Basan # Episode 21: The Old War #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Nagameka, Various Yokai, Goto, Ushi Oni, Armored Twimilja, Kamaitadon, Crest Bemustron # Episode 22: Help of the Dead #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Various Yokai, Goto, Ushi Oni, Kamaitadon # Episode 23: Worst Fears Come To Life #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Moravia # Episode 24: March of the Doomer #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Doomer Jumbo King # Episode 25: Tokyo Devastation #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Doomer Jumbo King, Crest Bemustron, Cyborg Agidom, Tidal Lord Gakuzom # Episode 26: Eldritch Waters #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Bemstar, Seamons, Seagorath, Kodalar, Tidal Lord Gakuzom # Episode 27: Recuperation #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Tidal Lord Gakuzom, Seamons, Seagorath, Kingsaurus UX, Gazort # Episode 28: Horrors of the Past #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Gazort, Red Adapter, Super Gazort, Armored Twimilja, Crest Bemustron, Cyborg Agidom, Beacon Broadcaster, Seamons, Nagameka, Seagorath, Blitz Blots, Rebuilt Milonga, Superpowered Bemustron, The Ravager # Episode 29: Battle For Earth #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' The Ravager, Armored Twimilja, Crest Bemustron, Cyborg Agidom, Seamons, Seagorath, Beacon Broadcaster, Demonicon Inferna, Emperor Black End, Deathfacer Destructor, King Crab, Bemstar, Galberos, Mognezun, Vakishim, Alien Guts Silt # Episode 30: Roar of the Beast #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Ravager Nega, Beacon Broadcaster, Demonicon Inferna, Emperor Black End, Deathfacer Destructor, Armored Twimilja, Superpowered Bemustron, Cyborg Agidom, Seamons, Seagorath, Nagameka, Minigoras, Alien Godley Isthmaas Ultra Fight Beast TBA Specials * Sylph * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Start of a New Era * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter * Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight the Mechanical Menace! * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate * Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possesion * Into Ultra Space * Ultra Fight Beast * Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Characters Ultras *'Yoshiya Shiba/Ultraman Beast:' Yoshiya Shiba is the human form of Ultraman Beast. He a person who for the most part, tries to get through life. He works at a video game company as a file manager since they didn't have any need for concept artists or programmers. Despite these facts, he tries to keep his head up and enjoy life a little. In times of sorrow, he can pity himself a bit too much. Citizens *'Tani Saneatsu:' Tani is Yoshiya's best friend. He often keeps a positive mood and looks at the bright side of things. He and Yoshiya have been friends since 9th Grade, lifting him up whenever he's in phases of over self-pity. *'Eimi Fukiju:' Eimi is Yoshiya's friend and Tani's girlfriend. She's usually very calm and stands by the side as other people talk. She's somewhat shy and thinks of some good ideas. SOTH Members *'Ohashi Tomoe:' Ohashi is a high ranking member at SOTH and the main one who takes care of Yoshiya. She is friendly and commonly confident in her own abilities. Ohashi had been made part of SOTH as a little kid after something particularly horrible. *'Sage Snider:' Sage is an elite member of SOTH from the United Kingdom. She is cold and expects the highest of expectations from everyone she meets. She also speaks her own opinions out loud to anyone listening. *'Stephen Liveking:' Stephen is an elite American SOTH member who manages its armed unit, a military defense of SOTH equipped with the best anti-monster weapons. He used to be a kindred spirit, but ever since getting involved in He expresses disappointment when not being able to do something. He is well known as a great investigator when asking people questions by aiming weapons like Spanish cannons at them. *'Kuroda Toki:' The accredited founder of modern-day SOTH, Kuroda merely created the original Risers used by the organization to this day. He's stern but attempts to not unnecessarily sacrifice lives for something. *'Gomez Leviac:' A Spanish man expert in the medical field only recently brought to SOTH. Gomez Leviac is intelligent and tough, knowing a lot of different moves to win regular fights against criminals. He's usually more logical and doesn't like bad jokes. *'Takeshi Uma:' Bomb neutralist expert and seemingly counter to Gomez yet somehow friends still, Takeshi is one of the more fun-loving members. He's often more relaxed to the others, cracking jokes and such in less tense situations. Has a fear of bananas. Villains *'Mirashi:' Mirashi is a malicious being of unknown origin. Why he has appeared on Earth is not yet known; however, his intentions are not good as he is cold-calculating and crazy, using his Destruction Beasts and other monsters to spread terror. *'Devinoyv Convey:' Devinoyv is a former Russian member of SOTH who left the organization. He has a hatred for the organization due to their restrictions on killing criminals and not using more powerful fusions. Ultras Main Series *Ultraman Beast **Base ***Normal ***Enhanced **Kaiju Forms ***Horned Defender ***Magnetic Segment ***Armored Wraith ***Molten Iron Master *Ultra Ghosts Sylph *Ultrawoman Sylph Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter *Ultraman Beast **Kaiju Forms ***Horned Defender ***Magnetic Segment ***Armored Wraith *Ultraman Bounty Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight the Mechanical Menace! *Ultraman Beast **Base **Kaiju Forms ***Horned Defender ***Magnetic Segment ***Armored Wraith ***Molten Iron Master ***Three Faced Fiend ***Negi-Striker **Enhanced ***Chimera Master *Ultraman Mebius **Burning Brave *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman X **Exceed **Hybrid Armor *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Legend Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate *Ultraman Beast **Kaiju Forms ***Horned Defender ***Magnetic Segment ***Armored Wraith ***Molten Iron Master ***Negi-Striker **Enhanced ***Chimera Master Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession *Ultraman Beast **Kaiju Forms ***Horned Defender ***Magnetic Segment ***Armored Wraith ***Molten Iron Master ***Three Faced Fiend ***Negi-Striker *Ultrawoman Sylph *Ultraboy Pup **Iron Hawk **Falcon Ripper *Dark Jove **Base **Kaiju Forms ***TBA ***TBA ***Ultra Killer Ultra Fight Beast TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Into Ultra Space TBA Kaiju/ Seijin Main Series Mirashi and The Destruction Beasts *Mirashi (Main Antagonist, Ep 1 - 3, 5 - 7, 10 - 17, 20 - 30) *Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Ep 1 - 2, 16, 29 - 30) **Normal (Ep 1 - 2) **Inferna (Ep 16, 28 - 29) *Destruction Beast: Emperor Black End (Ep 5 - 6, 22, 29 - 30) **Normal (Ep 5 - 6, 28 - 29) **Trauma (Ep 6, 22) *Destruction Machine: Deathfacer Destructor (Ep 11 - 12, 29 - 30) *Destruction Super-Beast: Doomer Jumbo King (Ep 23 - 24) *Destruction Sea-Beast: Tidal Lord Gakuzom (Ep 25 - 27) *Ultimate Destruction Beast: The Ravager (Ep 28 - 30) **Cocoon (Ep 28 - 29) **Rebirth (Ep 28 - 29) **Nega (Ep 29 - 30) Evil *Fiendish-Type Space Beast: Galberos (Ep 3, 29) *Moon Ring Monster: Luna Crescent (Ep 4) *Giant Space Monster: Bemstar (Ep 5, 26, 29) *Television Caster Monster: Beacon Broadcaster (Ep 5 - 6, 13, 16, 27 - 30) *Dark Alien: Alien Karly Kerzul (Ep 7) *Violent Alien: Alice Vo-Da Nor-Gey (Ep 7) *Carnage Alien: Hupnath Alexan (Ep 7) *Giant Crab Super-Beast: King Crab (Ep 7, 29) *Sulfuric Acid Monster: Hoe (Ep 8) *8-Cut Monster: Gronken (Ep 8) *TBA *Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan (Ep 11 - 12, 18) *Space Robot: King Joe (Ep 11 - 12, 18) **Normal (Ep 11) **V2 (Ep 12) **Menace (Ep 18) *Skull Monster: Red King (Ep 13) *Fusion Beast of Superiority: Despotic Blood-Fiend (Ep 13) *Insectoid Carapeace Monster: Insectus (Ep 13) *Controller Insect: Mindrum (Ep 13 - 15) *Clone Alien: Alien Guts Silt (Ep 16, 29) *Single Horn Super-Beast: Vakishim (Ep 17, 29) *Copy Cat Skelo-Terror: Gleerork (Ep 17) **Normal **Imitation Ultraman Beast *Ancient Monster: Kingsaurus (Ep 18, 26) **Normal (Ep 18) **Aggressive Uranium Infused Beast: Kingsaurus UX (Ep 26) *Blood-Sucking Monster: Gymaira (Ep 19) *Poison Gas Monster: Mognezun (Ep 20, 29) *Demonic Torturer: Oni (Ep 21 - 22) **Lesser **Ushi Oni *Underworld Revolutionary: Goto (Episode 21 - 22) *Ancient Claw Beast: Kamaitadon (Ep 21 - 22) *Fear Energy Devil Being: Moravia (Ep 23) *Destruction Devil: Blitz Blots (Ep 28) *Huge Alien: Alien Godley Isthmaas (Ep 30) Good S.O.T.H *Fusion Beast Of The Crest: Crest Bemustron (Ep 2 - 3, 5 - 6, 8, 13, 21, 24, 28 - 30) **Normal (Ep 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 13, 21, 25, 28) **Superpowered (Ep 28 - 30) *Super Training Robot: Emulator (Ep 3, 7) *Fusion Beast of Cybernetics: Cyborg Agidom (Ep 3, 6, 24, 28 - 30) *Fusion Beast of Prey: Armored Twimilja (Ep 3, 5, 13, 21, 24, 28 - 30) *Fusion Beast of Randomness: Vampiric Bundulas (Ep 17) *Fusion Beast of Adaptation: Red Adapter (Ep 28 Flashback) *Fusion Beast of Harmony: Rebuilt Milonga (Ep 28) Others *Baby Sea Monster: Minigoras (Ep 7, 30) *Tsunami Monster: Seamons (Ep 7, 19, 26 - 30) *Tornado Monster: Seagorath (Ep 7, 14, 19, 26 - 30) *Giant-Fish Monster: Muruchi (Ep 9) *Friendly Alien: Alien Mates Frono (Ep 9) *River God: Nagameka (Ep 14 - 15, 20 - 22, 28, 30) Neutral *Mental Will Beast: Panora (Ep 6) *Corrupted Human: Trillard (Ep 10) *Cactus Super-Beast: Sabotendar (Ep 13) *Gold Absorbing Monster: Cotton-Poppe (Ep 13) *Legendary Space Monster: Kilazee (Ep 13) *Oil Monster: Mad Takkong (Ep 14) *Derp Monster: Mad Detton (Ep 14) *Tornado Vortex Beast: Tawhirlma (Ep 14 - 15) **Normal (Ep 15) **Mad (Ep 14 - 15) *Slicing Space Beast: Stellade (Ep 16) *Air Inhabiting Organism: Gazort (Ep 16, 27 - 28) **Critter (Ep 16) **Mutant (Ep 27 - 28) ***Normal (Ep 27 - 28) ***Super (Ep 28) *Kangaroo Monster: Pandora (Ep 18) *Dreadlock Monster: Dangar (Ep 20) *Yokai (Ep 21 - 22) **Fire Breathing Rooster: Basan **Spider Phantoms ***Shape Shifting Ground Spider: Tsuchigumo **River Child: Kappa **Evil Stone Lion: Koma Inu *Legendary Deep-Sea Monster: Kodalar (Ep 26) Sylph *Wind Genie: Degunja *Different Dimension Super Beast: Mazarius *Space Ninja: Alien Baltan Regul **Normal **Super *Nomadic Alien: Alien Simon Zunt Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter *Damascus Pirates **Crew ***Space Criminal: Alien Asaltante Ata ***Organism X: Alien Waiell Disect ***Strange Alien: Alien Mazara Jok ***Freezing Alien: Alien Groza Plonzo ***Slenderman: Alien Chamuda Toler **Kaiju ***Sadistic Space Beast: Black Cherubim ***Insect Monster: Majaba ***Beastman: Wolf Gas ***Freezing Monster: Gandar ***Space Monster: Gelbelio ***Elemental Climax Centaur Abomination: Elemtrigon Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Start of A New Era *Strangs Space Monster: Beast Ω *Fusion Beast Of Harmony: Rebuilt Milonga Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession *Underworld Revolutionary: Goto **Reiki *Hell Guardian: Gozu *Hell Guardian: Mezu *Comet Monster: Dorako *Dark Jove ** ** **Ultra Killer *Demon King: King Yama (Mentioned) Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate *Boomerang Monster: Red Killer *Fusion Beast of the Crest: Crest Bemustron **Normal **Superpowered *Training Robot: Emulator **Red Jack Simulation **Zebub Simulation *Demon God: Zogu Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight! The Mechanical Menace *Illusion Monster: Paragon *Illusion Alien: Alien Stora Ge *Fusion Beast Of The Crest: Crest Bemustron **Normal **Superpowered *Nuclear Defense Machine: Atomic Builigamo *Sentient Killer Machine: Mechanon *Mass-Produced Death Machines: Techrors *Horned Reality Breaker Weapon: Mechagiras Warper *Robotic Space Ninja: Andro The Killer *Sea Beast: Seagoras **Typhoon Monster: Seagorath **Tsunami Monster: Seamons *Gem Robot Assassin: Gamerot Jeweler *Thief Robot Assassin: Perfect Gamerot *Ultra Robot Assassin: Gamerot Ultra Ultra Fight Beast TBA Trivia * The idea for this series came into existence from when Cdr commented on Mechanon's page saying that he could appear in a Jack anniversary series. * Before the creation of the Destruction Beasts, it was hard to determine what the super monsters should be. One idea was kaiju similar to the Belial Fusion Monsters, then an ultra and kaiju fusions, and now we have the Destruction Beasts. * Originally there was a much much different roster for the second half of the series, however, it was completely changed due to me stuffing it full of kaiju like if it was a turkey. For a few examples of change. ** Originally, Varricane was to appear in episodes 14 - 15 but was replaced by Tawhirlma to provide something more interesting and unique. Though Varricane now appears in Ultra Fight Beast. ** Monsarger and Arigera appeared in episode 26 along with an entirely different plot; however, the episode was changed both to allow the story to flow better and to avoid similarities to Kamisori Demaaga's episode in R/B. ** King Joe and the Pedans were only meant to appear in episodes 11 - 12 but was added to appear later with new variations. ** Detton and Takkong were added to episode 14 and was suggested by Zilla95 or the Realizer of Dreams as he goes on Discord. * Originally, there was meant to be a "sequel" series known as Beast EX but was removed because I realized how pointless it actually was. * Ultra Fight Beast was mainly created because I wanted to make an Ultra Fight. Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultra Lineage Universe